Just on the Horizon
by protejerinnocencia
Summary: Phoebe and Coop are trying to conceive the daughter Phoebe had long foreseen. But something is wrong. To make it worse she is plagued by premonitionesque nightmares that make her question her ever getting that little girl.
1. With Baited Breath

_With Baited Breath_

She watched the woman in the lab coat walk away from them through the swinging doors. Slowly, she turned to face her husband. His gaze was looking straight ahead, as if in a trance.

"Honey," she called softly, getting his attention.

"Hmm?" he answered, taking her hand in his. His large rose colored ring glinted off of her wedding ring.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah…I'm just…nervous," he answered.

"Me too," she sighed, leaning her head against his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head as the waited. It seemed to take forever. How long could a simple test take? The couple was startled from their wandering thoughts.

"I've got our lab technicians working on the tests now. We'll be giving you a call in the next few days with the results," the doctor told him.

"Thank you," Phoebe said and stood up, Coop right by her side. As calmly as they could they walked out of the waiting area. Once they were in seclusion they embraced and disappeared in the pulse of a heartbeat. They reappeared in the condo. Phoebe looked around and flopped down in the nearest chair.

"What's bothering you?" Coop questioned, taking her hands in his once more.

"I'm just anxious," Phoebe answered, tossing her head back.

"Me too," Coop sighed, running his thumbs over the top of her hands.

"I just don't understand what's going on. I mean we're supposed to have this little girl," Phoebe groaned. Coop pulled her into his lap and hugged her tightly.

"We're going to have her. I promise," he whispered into her hair.

They sat like that for what seemed like ages. The only that separated them was the phone in the kitchen ringing. Phoebe's brow knit together in confusion as she climbed from her husband's lap and picked up.

"Hello?" she spoke into the receiver.

"Hey Pheebs," Piper replied from the other end.

"Oh…Piper, hi," Phoebe murmured, sounding a little disappointed.

"Expecting someone else?" Piper queried, noting the disappointment in her baby sister's voice.

"I just thought maybe the clinic had gotten the results back really fast," Phoebe admitted.

"Oh, honey. Well these kinds of things take a while. I'm sure everything will be fine," Piper tried to reassure her younger sibling. She remembered how nerve-wracked she had been years ago when she thought she couldn't have children. She just hoped that Phoebe wouldn't have to go through the agony that she and Leo had had to endure.

"Thanks," Phoebe sighed.

"So…the reason I'm calling is to see you and Coop were coming over for dinner tonight," Piper said after a pause.

"Hang on, let me ask him," Phoebe replied. She placed her hand over the receiver.

"Honey, are we going to Piper's for dinner?" Pheebs shouted over her shoulder.

"Sure," Coop replied.

"Yeah. We'll see you in a little while," Phoebe relayed and hung up.

She set the phone back on the cradle and braced herself on the kitchen counter. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was really wrong about all of this. She didn't know why but she got a very unsettling sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. She turned her face away from the man she loved. She didn't want to worry him any more than he already was. She could feel his nervousness and a strange amount of guilt. She couldn't take it anymore.

"What are you feeling guilty about?' she asked bluntly. Coop looked at her. He still wasn't used to her having her power of empathy back. It was like she was reading his mind and it caught him off guard.

"That maybe it's me that's the problem. I mean how many Cupids do you know that have fathered children. What if…I can't," he admitted. It felt good to tell her how he was feeling.

"You don't know that. I mean the Elders wouldn't have sent you to me if they didn't think we couldn't fulfill my…our destiny," Phoebe remarked. She only hoped that was true.

"I'm going to grab a shower before we head over to the Manor," she informed him, giving him a kiss on the lips as she passed him. Forty-five minutes later they were rushing out the door and into the car. Phoebe hoped she and her fertility problem wouldn't become the topic of discussion over dinner.


	2. Doubts and Questions

_Doubts and Questions_

The couple pulled up to the old Victorian and parked behind Paige and Henry's car. They headed up the front steps and didn't bother knocking. Phoebe still had a key anyways. She walked in and was greeted by Wyatt.

"Aunt Phoebe," he squealed, running at her and wrapping his arms around her legs.

"Hi sweetie," she said, scooping him up in her arms. He gave her a firm little kid hug before she put him down.

"Do I get a hug too?" Coop asked his nephew. Wyatt giggled and disappeared in orbs, reappearing in his uncle's arms.

"How do you like that? I get an orb hug," Coop commented, carrying the three-year-old into the living to find Paige, Henry and Leo sitting around with drinks in their hands.

"Hi everyone," Phoebe greeted, giving her sister and brothers-in-law quick hugs. Coop set Wyatt on his feet just in time to receive Chris. Piper appeared from the kitchen and smiled at her sister. She discreetly motioned for Phoebe to join her. Phoebe politely excused herself and walked quickly into the kitchen.

"What's up?" Phoebe asked. She could feel that Piper wanted to talk.

"Does Paige know about the fertility tests?" Piper asked abruptly.

"No…I didn't want to worry her," Phoebe answered.

"Well…she knows you've been trying to get pregnant, obviously," Piper murmured. The whole family knew that. It was no secret that Phoebe was still slightly obsessed with fulfilling that one premonition.

"So what?" Phoebe commented.

"Well…I think she kind of thinks that you're pregnant," Piper admitted.

"Great," the middle Halliwell groaned.

"You need to tell her what's going on," Piper recommended, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Piper…why? I mean…for all we know my cycle is just off," Phoebe tried to retort.

"Phoebe if that was it you wouldn't have gone to a fertility clinic. You know that and so do I," Piper countered

"It's nothing to be ashamed of. We've had our share of getting beat like rag dolls over the years. Remember me? If you're really meant to have that little girl, you will. You just have to give it time. Who knows, maybe all this worrying about it is affecting you," Piper suggested.

"I'm not telling her," Phoebe replied just as Paige walked in.

"Not telling who what?" Paige asked, setting her wine glass down on the counter.

"Nothing," Phoebe answered and started to walk out of the room.

"No Phoebe. I think you have something to say," Piper called after her.

"Don't start with me, Piper," Phoebe shot back.

"Must be the hormones," Paige muttered taking another swig from her glass. Piper just shook her head and checked on the chicken in the oven.

"Mommy, I hungry," Wyatt cried, appearing in the doorway.

"I know sweetie. Dinner is almost ready," she told her oldest son.

"Why don't you go play with your brother," she instructed. He disappeared in orbs.

Some twenty five minutes later the family was gathered around the dinner table, a delicious spread lay out before them. The chicken aroma overpowered the mashed potatoes, carrots and green beans. Immediately, hands flew, dishes circulating among the family of eight. Leo was busy cutting up the chicken for Chris and Wyatt. Phoebe had grown quiet and was keeping her eyes on her food. She could feel Piper's stare burning into the side of her head.

"Everything ok?" Coop whispered in her ear.

"No," Phoebe answered, taking a sip of wine.

"Pheebs, you shouldn't be drinking that," Paige scolded. Phoebe just rolled her eyes and to make a point downed the rest of the glass.

"Easy there," Coop said, taking the glass from her hands.

"I'm fine," she replied, growing annoyed. Piper caught Phoebe gaze and mouthed the words 'tell her'. Phoebe just shook her head. Leo sensed the tension in the room and cleared his throat.

"What's going on?" he addressed his wife.

"Don't ask me. Ask Phoebe," Piper answered.

"There is nothing to talk about," Phoebe protested.

"Phoebe its nothing to be ashamed of," Piper replied.

"I think it's a little personal, Piper," the middle sister shot heatedly.

"Why do I get the feeling this has to do with me," Paige interjected.

"Phoebe if you don't tell her, I'm going to," Piper threatened.

"You wouldn't," Phoebe hissed.

"Try me," Piper taunted.

"Someone please tell me what's going on," Paige begged.

"Phoebe is seeing a fertility specialist. They're having trouble getting pregnant," Piper answered. Phoebe threw her napkin on the table and got up. She stormed from the room, looking hurt. Paige looked shocked, glancing between her sister and Coop.

"Excuse me," he said and went in search of his wife. He found her in the front foyer, tears staining her cheeks. Wordlessly he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her moist cheek.

"She had no right," Phoebe sobbed.

"I know," Coop agreed, running his hands up and down her arms lovingly.

"I can't believe she did that," she continued, hiccupping.

Back in the dining room Leo was unbuckling Chris from his high chair, placing him in the play pen. Wyatt got down and occupied his baby brother. Even though he was only three he could understand the grown ups were having a fight.

"Piper, you need to go talk to her," Leo suggested.

"I'd probably blow her up," Piper grumbled.

"They're going to leave," he added.

"I'll go talk to her," Paige said softly. She disappeared in orbs, reappearing in the front hall. Coop and Phoebe were still embraced and she was still crying.

"Phoebe," Paige murmured. The couple turned around as a collective unit.

"What?" the older of the two spat.

"I wanted to apologize. I shouldn't have assumed. I'm sorry if I upset you," Paige apologized. She opened her arms and Phoebe embraced her baby sister.

"It's not you. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to worry. It's Piper I'm mad at," Phoebe answered, a tear dripping from her cheek onto Paige's shoulder.

"Oh honey. You know could tell me. I'm here for you," Paige promised, letting Phoebe go. She waved goodbye to them and returned to the rest of the family.

"That was a really rotten thing to do, Piper. It's not as if she doesn't have enough to stress about," Paige accused, starting to clear the dishes.

"She should have told you," Piper shot in self defense.

"Yeah but I would have preferred to hear it from her when she was ready to tell me," Paige rebutted.

"Ok, we're not going to get anywhere arguing," Henry interjected.

"Why don't we help clean up and then go home? I think you need some time apart," he stated. He grabbed dishes and Leo followed suit. Paige glared at her sister and followed the men into the kitchen.

The ride home for Phoebe and Coop was quiet. Phoebe had cried all the tears she could manage right now. As soon as they walked through the door, she hung up her purse and headed for the bedroom.

"I'm going to bed. I can't deal with this right now," Phoebe mumbled. Coop nodded and watched her go. He could feel how her heart ached with hurt at what Piper had done. He would join her in a little while. He wanted to make sure she was asleep first.

"I love you," he called to her as she shut the door.

"I love you too," she called back. Wearily she lay down on the bed, curling up against a pillow her eyes drooping with emotion from the day. Within five minutes she was asleep.


	3. Beyond a Shadow

_Beyond a Shadow_

As she drifted to sleep that sinking feeling from before reemerged in her subconscious. She clutched the pillow closer to her. She shivered and groped for the blankets, pulling them haphazardly over her body. Just as she placed her hand back on the pillow her dream become very real and very frightening.

_She was standing in the living room of the condo. Coop was nowhere in sight and she felt very strange. She looked down to see her stomach protruding. She was with child. She couldn't help but smile. Maybe all her fears were just nothing…really just an irregular cycle. But then that happy feeling withered away, giving way to a very painful one. She clutched at her stomach._

"_Coop," she called out but nothing happened. The pain in her stomach began to increase, causing her to double over. She could barely breath and her eyes were scrunched shut trying to fight the pain. When she finally managed to open them she looked at her hands. They were covered with blood and her stomach was shrinking._

"_No!" she cried out. She fell to her knees. She couldn't figure out what was happening. Suddenly the young girl Phoebe had long foreseen in her previous premonitions appeared. She had tears in her eyes. She was walking towards Phoebe, the edges defining her were starting to blur._

"_Mommy," she called, her voice was hoarse and she was starting to fade away._

"_No…I can't lose you," Phoebe sobbed, trying to reach out for the child. She was almost within reach when all of a sudden the girl was covered in blood._

"_It's too late. You lost me," the child said before she just disappeared, leaving a pool of blood in her wake. Phoebe couldn't handle this. It couldn't be real._

Just as suddenly as it had come, it disappeared and Phoebe sat up, gasping for breath. Coop had run in and turned on the light. Phoebe was sobbing and he pulled her to him.

"What happened? You were screaming," he breathed, stroking her hair.

"It felt…oh God it was so real," she wailed. She pushed away from her husband to look at her stomach and her hands. There was no blood, no crushing pain. She sprinted out into the living room and again there was no sign of the little girl from her nightmare.

"Baby, what happened? Talk to me," Coop begged.

"It was like…a premonition…the worst one I've ever had," Phoebe answered, shivering.

"What did you see?" he asked, guiding her to a chair and going in search of a glass, filling it with water.

"I…was standing right there," she began, pointing to the spot.

"I…I was pregnant...maybe five or six months along and all of a sudden…" she trailed off. She had to take several deep breathes as well as a few gulps of water.

"Just take it slow," he urged, not wanting to over stimulate her.

"All of a sudden I was in incredible pain. I called out for you but you didn't come," she continued, looking hurt. He placed his hand atop hers.

"I was so scared. And then…I think I miscarried the baby. My hands were covered in blood…and then…" she breathed.

"Drink some more water," her husband ordered. She obeyed, trying to rid her mind of the horrific images but they wouldn't go away.

"The little girl from my other premonitions…she was there and she was fading away. She was crying and I tried to reach out to her…" she gasped. This was so hard. She wanted to just forget what she had seen but it was as if the images were burned into her mind's eye.

"Just take it easy," he coached her. She needed to end the story. Maybe then it wouldn't feel so heartbreaking.

"She said it was too late…that I lost her and she was covered in blood…and she disappeared," Phoebe finished, shuddering at the memory.

"Oh honey," Coop breathed, cradling her against him once more.

"Maybe it was just your subconscious trying to deal with all the stress?" he offered, knowing full well that it was more than likely a premonition.

"No…it was a premonition. Oh God. I can't let it happen…how do we stop it?" she babbled.

"I think you need to get some sleep honey. Worry about it in the morning," he said, guiding her back to bed. He climbed in with her and curled up against her, wrapping his arms protectively about her stomach.

Half an hour later Phoebe was awake again, dripping in a cold sweat. She was breathing hard enough to wake Coop up. He stroked her hair and whispered comforting words in her ear.

"It was the same thing," she sniffled. How was she supposed to sleep when she was plagued by the images?

"Shh. It will be alright," Coop tried to reassure her.

The rest of the night was a repeat of this. Waking up at odd hours of the night in tears and cold sweats. Every time it was the same premonition. By four in the morning, Phoebe was nursing her fifth cup of coffee. Coop was lying on the couch, sound asleep. He had tried to stay up with her but he couldn't. He was exhausted. Phoebe looked at him. Even in sleep he looked exhausted. She felt bad that she had kept him up the whole night. Thoughts were running through her head. She wanted to tell her sisters about this but she was still too angry with Piper to talk to her. She got up and found a pad and paper. She scribbled a note to Coop that she was over at Paige's. She pulled the wring from his finger and slipped it on hers. In a heartbeat she was gone, reappearing at Paige and Henry's apartment. She knocked as softly as she could but loud enough that someone would hear. She stood outside for a while until someone finally pulled open the door. Henry looked blearily at her.

"Phoebe…you know its like four in the morning, right?" he greeted through a yawn.

"Yes…I know…I really need to talk to Paige," Phoebe told him. He led her inside and disappeared into their bedroom. Moments later a very disoriented Paige appeared.

"Phoebe, you look awful," her younger sister commented.

"Yeah…I feel awful. I really need to talk to you," Phoebe answered. Paige nodded and they sat down on the couch. Henry leaned on the doorframe to the bedroom.

"Go back to bed," Paige told her husband. He looked quite excited at that prospect, shutting the door.

"So what is bothering you?" Paige asked, turning to face her sister.

"Do you have coffee?" Phoebe inquired. She needed to steel her nerves before she recounted the horrors again. Paige pulled herself up from the couch and wandered into the kitchen, starting a pot percolating. Ten minutes later they were back on the couch each with a cup in hand.

"I've been having a recurring premonition," Phoebe began. Paige raised an eyebrow, a small smirk on her face. Phoebe had never had a recurring premonition before. When she saw the fear in her sister's eyes however, the smirk disappeared and she grew serious and quiet. She could tell this was bothering Phoebe.

"Let's hear it," Paige stated.


	4. Facing the Horror

_Facing the Horror_

Phoebe cleared her throat and began to recount the premonition to her sister. Paige recoiled at the end when Phoebe described her daughter covered in blood and disappeared, leaving only a pool of blood in her wake. Paige had to run into the bathroom to grab the box of tissues because Phoebe had erupted in tears again. She sat there with the box in her lap and the trash can by her side, wiping her eyes and blowing her nose for a good five minutes straight.

"Oh Pheebs. That's horrible," Paige murmured.

"I…I don't know what to do. It won't go away. Even when I'm awake I still see it in my head. I don't want to lose my little girl. It's not fair. How could they give me the love of my life and then take away the one other thing I've wanted my whole life," she asked bitterly.

"You think the Elders have something to do with this?" Paige questioned.

"We could find out," Phoebe answered harshly and stood up.

"Wait…before we do that maybe we should talk to Piper," Paige said, knowing that her sisters were still probably angry with each other.

"Why? So she can ruin my life some more?" Phoebe shot.

"No. And she isn't trying to ruin your life. She was just trying to clear up the confusion," Paige defended her oldest sister.

"I…I'm just really emotional right now and her telling you wasn't something I needed, you know," Phoebe commented, her tone less harsh.

"I know. You're allowed to be upset. I would be too. You've wanted this for so long and it's not fair that you can't get it," Paige explained. She could see where her sister was coming from. She had gone through the whole ordeal with Phoebe.

"It's five o'clock. Piper wouldn't be too happy to be woken up right now," Phoebe murmured.

"Well that's too bad. You need her help and she'll just have to deal with it," Paige said defiantly. Phoebe couldn't help but laugh a little bit. Paige grabbed Phoebe by the arm and disappeared in orbs. They rematerialized outside Piper and Leo's room. Paige was about to walk right in when Phoebe pulled her back.

"Knock," she hissed. Paige stuck out her tongue but knocked. Movement from inside alterted them to the fact that someone had heard them. Piper pulled the door open.

"What are you two doing here? It's five in the morning," she asked, looking very confused.

"You fill her in. I'll make coffee," Phoebe instructed Paige.

"Come on…we should probably grab some tissues," Paige suggested and they headed for the bathroom first. By the time that Phoebe had the coffee ready and poured it into three cups her sisters had joined her and Piper embraced her.

"I'm so sorry," she apologized.

"Me too," Phoebe murmured, kissing her sister's cheek.

"We're going to find a way to fix this," Piper said with firm resolve.

"I don't know how we can do that. We don't even know when in the future she was pregnant," Paige interjected.

"You said we should ask the Elders…maybe they would know how to handle this," Phoebe reminded her baby sister.

"You want to bring them into this?" Piper asked, looking surprised.

"Well they did send me Coop didn't they?" the middle sister asked and received two nods.

"Yes but they also took Leo away…several times. Refused to let he and get married. And then there was the whole fiasco with some of them supporting what Gideon wanted to do," Piper rebutted.

"Yeah but you guys all survived that and you're finally happy," Phoebe reminded her.

"Can we eat something first. I don't want to talk to them on an empty stomach," Paige asked. Piper snickered but nodded. She pulled out a box of cereal and some eggs. Together the three sisters made themselves scrambled eggs, toast and cereal. By the tim they were sitting down to eat it, Leo was up with Chris.

"Did I miss something?" he asked, holding his younger son on his hip.

"We'll fill you in later," Piper answered. Leo shrugged and headed for the fridge to get Chris some juice.

"So you think they will come?" Phoebe questioned.

"If they know what's good for them they better," Piper answered, taking a bite of toast.

"What are you three up to?" Leo questioned, setting Chris in his high chair.

"Summoning an Elder," Paige answered.

"Why? Your time for fighting evil is over," Leo stated.

"Yes…well that doesn't stop Phoebe from having premonitions," Piper answered.

"I won't ask," he sighed and focused on feeding the child before him.

The group finished eating in silence and Leo offered to do the dishes so the sisters could handle whatever problem Phoebe was having with her premonition. He vaguely felt like had years ago when he and Piper were dating and he interrupted their sisterly bonding. The girls headed into the sun room and held hands.

"Hey! We know you can hear us. We need to have a word with you," Phoebe called out loudly.

Nothing happened at first. She was about to open her mouth again to speak when a flurry of blue and white orbs appeared, depositing a female Elder. She looked surprised to see the sisters.

"Good morning. How can I help you?" she greeted. Phoebe looked at her sisters and back to the Elder.

"I've been having the same premonition all night and I want to know how to make ti stop," Phoebe answered.

"Well…what does the premonition encompass?" the Elder asked. For a supposed all-knowing being she seemed clueless in Piper's mind.

"Me miscarrying my baby," Phoebe answered. It was better to give the cliffnotes version. It would spare everyone present from Phoebe going into hysterics again.

"I didn't know you were pregnant," the Elder commented.

"I'm not. That's part of the problem," Phoebe ground out.

"Look…we just want to stop the premonition from coming true," Piper interrupted.

"And seeing as you sent Coop down to her. You must know something as to why she's seeing the one thing she wants most disappearing right before her eyes," Paige added, arms crossed over her chest.

"I'm afraid we don't know how exactly you can stop this from coming true. The one thing I can suggest is a vision quest," the Elder answered.

"A vision quest? How will that help me?" Phoebe asked.

"Well the last time you were doubting your powers it helped you to gain perspective. Perhaps it will give you insight this time as well," she replied before disappearing in blue and white.

"We weren't finished," Piper shouted at the ceiling.

"A vision quest, huh?" Paige muttered.

"I suppose it could work. I mean it helped me before and to some extent it helped Leo too," Phoebe said.

"Yeah…well the Avatars had to go and ruin that for him," Piper grumbled.

"Moving on. That's in the past," Paige said, herding her sisters into the living room.

"Well...we'll need to make the potion," Phoebe sighed and started to head to kitchen. Before she got very far, Coop appeared.

"Honey, are you alright?" he asked. She gave a tired smile.

"I'm getting there. I'm going on a vision quest. I'm hoping it will give me some insight into how we can stop this from coming true," she answered.

"Here you stay here and get comfortable. Paige and I will make the potion," Piper ordered. Coop joined Phoebe on the couch, getting her comfortable.

"I'll be here the whole time," he promised. She nodded and tried to get comfortable. Apparently Piper had informed Leo of what was going on because he appeared with more pillows and a blanket. Fifteen minutes later, Piper and Paige reappeared with the potion.

"Let's get this over with," Phoebe said and took the bowl from her sister.


	5. Gaining Clarity

_Gaining Clarity_

Phoebe downed the potion and lay back on the pillows. Coop took her hand and kissed her forehead as she drifted into the vision. He looked at his sisters-in-law. He had seen a lot of magic in his time doing his job but he had never witnessed a vision quest.

"She'll be ok. She will come out of when she's learned what she needs t see," Piper assured him.

_Phoebe appeared in the Manor. It was empty. Suddenly there were footsteps and the little girl from her future appeared. Phoebe fought the urge to cry. She half expected to see the girl disappear and leave a pool of blood behind._

"_Hi, Mommy," she greeted, running up and hugging her mother. Phoebe wrapped her arms around the girl. It felt so right, so wonderful._

"_I…don't understand," Phoebe breathed._

"_I'm here to show you where you are supposed to go," the girl answered._

"_Can you at least tell me your name?" Phoebe asked. She didn't think it was too much personal gain._

"_Prue," she answered. Phoebe beamed down at the girl._

"_Ok, Prue sweetie. Where are we going?" Phoebe asked her daughter._

"_Come on," Prue called, taking her mother by the hand and they disappeared. When they reappeared they were in the past, almost four years in the past. Phoebe was pregnant with the Source's child and the Seer had just stolen him._

"_Oh honey, you don't want to see this," Phoebe said, turning Prue's face away._

"_But this is where we have to start. It was when you lost your baby," the girl explained._

"_I wasn't supposed to have him," Phoebe breathed, squeezing her daughter's hand._

"_You're afraid aren't you, Mommy….that you aren't supposed to have me," Prue asked._

"_Yes," Phoebe replied, trying to fight the tears._

Back in reality, Coop was looking at his wife nervously. She had tears starting to trickle down her cheeks. He wiped them away.

"I'm here," he breathed. Maybe she could hear him somewhere deep in her subconscious.

"She looks kind of happy," Paige noted. Despite the tears, Phoebe had a very faint smile on her lips.

"I wonder what she's seeing," Leo piped up.

"We won't know until she brings herself out of it," Piper answered.

_Back in the quest, Phoebe and little Prue were watching as the Seer was destroyed. Phoebe couldn't help but shiver at the memory. That child had so much power and it had almost consumed her. She hated to admit it but she was scared of getting pregnant again. She didn't want to feel that feeling of emptiness again. Prue gripped her mother's hand they reappeared in the Manor. They were watching Piper give birth to Wyatt._

"_That's your cousin," Phoebe whispered to the little girl by her side._

"_You look happy," Prue noted, pointing to past Phoebe._

"_Yeah…he was a very special baby," Phoebe sighed._

"_But you didn't think it was fair," the child commented. Phoebe's heart skipped a beat. Was she really that readable? Sure she was happy for Piper. Wyatt was a very special and powerful baby. But at the same time she was hurt that she couldn't have bore her own child._

"_Not everything in life is fair, sweetie," she told the girl._

"_But you still think it," Prue stated. Phoebe couldn't deny that her daughter was right._

"_Do we have anywhere else to go?" she asked the child at her side. Prue nodded and they disappeared again. This time they appeared when Phoebe had just asked future Chris if he was Wyatt's little brother. Phoebe's brow knit together. She didn't know why they had ended up here. She knew she couldn't keep secrets very well._

"_Why are we here?" she asked._

"_You don't like secrets," Prue murmured._

"_No…they can hurt people," Phoebe agreed._

"_I don't understand what I am supposed to see here, Prue," Phoebe explained._

"_You feel like it's your fault don't you. You didn't keep him good," Prue replied._

"_No…that wasn't our fault. And we saved Wyatt," Phoebe denied._

"_But you still felt like it was because of you," Prue pressed upon her mother. Phoebe felt a light go off in her mind. She had figured out what was going on._

"_I think I get it now. Thank you sweet girl," she said, picking her daughter up and giving her a firm hug and a kiss._

Phoebe was slowly coming out of the vision. Unbeknownst to her she had murmured Prue's name a few times. She slowly sat up and faced her sisters. They were looking at her expectantly.

"Welcome back," Piper greeted.

"Thanks," Phoebe replied, accepting the glass of water that Leo offered.

"What did you see?" Paige inquired.

"Well…I think I know what I have to do in order to stop the premonition," Pheebs answered.

"Great…what is it?" Piper probed.

"I need to let go of the fear that I've been holding onto about the Source's baby. I didn't realize it but now I do. I have afraid that I will lose this little girl because I lost him. I'm scared that she'll consume me…make me feel empty," Phoebe began to explain. This analyzing was helping her. She could already feel the weight start to lift from her shoulder.

"Get anything else from that little experience?" Paige wanted to know.

"Yes…as a matter of fact I did. I also need to let go of the jealousy I have of Piper,' she answered.

"Jealousy? Of what?" Piper questioned, looking completely floored.

"That you go the child you had seen…sure he was a boy but you still gave birth one of the most powerful witches of all time. I tried not to show it but I was jealous. It wasn't fair that you could have your child and mine was stolen from me," Phoebe answered. Piper sat down on the edge of the couch and wrapped her arms around Phoebe.

"I wish you had told me that was how you felt back then. I mean I completely didn't even think about all of that," Piper apologized.

"It was nothing you did, honey. It was me and not letting go of selfish feeling. Which brings me back to my last step on the journey. I was blaming myself for Wyatt turning evil," she assured her sister.

"But that wasn't any of our faults. It was all Gideon," Leo reminded her.

"Yes…but at the time I felt like it was my fault. That I had failed as an aunt somehow.. But I realize now that I need to let all of this go. It's what's holding me back. It's what the premonition represents," she concluded.

"I'm glad you found some clarity," Coop breathed, patting her knee.

"Me too," she answered.

"Hey Pheebs," Paige called as she got up and started for the door.

"Yeah?" Phoebe replied, turning around.

"You kept mumbling the name 'Prue'. Did you see her?" Piper asked, knowing it was what Paige was going to say.

"You could say that," Phoebe answered as she and her husband disappeared.


	6. Results are Back

_Results are Back_

Three days had passed since this whole ordeal had started. Phoebe had managed to get two very good night's sleep. Coop was very happy for that fact. It meant he got to sleep through the night as well. Piper and Paige were less worried about Phoebe now. She'd managed to stop the premonition from ever coming true. Phoebe was presently sitting at the kitchen table, reading the table. Coop walked up behind her and kissed her neck.

"I hear the advice column is worth a read," he whispered.

"Very funny," she said, swatting him away so she could turn the page.

"Want some coffee?" he asked and she shook her head.

"No. I've had enough in the last few days to last me a life time," she answered. She downed the rest of her orange juice and headed into the kitchen.

"You going to work today?" her husband asked, taking the dishes and putting them in the dishwasher.

"Yes. Speaking of work…I'm going to be late if I don't get going," she said and kissed him on the lips.

"If the clinic calls, can you let me know?" she called over her shoulder. He nodded and she was gone. He was starting to get nervous again. He couldn't help but think that he was really the problem. Twenty minutes later Phoebe walked into the Bay Mirror Elise closed in.

"Where have you been?" her boss demanded.

"I'm sorry Elise. I was really sick. I didn't really have time to call in," Phoebe answered, heading straight for her office. Elise followed close behind.

"Are you well enough to be here then?" she wanted to know.

"Yeah…I'm fine now," Phoebe assured her and began sifting through her mail from the last few days. She forgot how much stuff she still got. Some of it was fan mail, others letters to her column.

"As long as you're sure," Elise murmured and walked out. Phoebe sat down at her computer and booted the machine. She pulled up her email and sent a few replies, emptying her trash bin only to fill it up again.

Back at the condo Coop had just rematerialized. He had to tend some of his charges. They had started to drift apart. He just had to remind them why they loved each other. Just as he was about to sit down the phone rang loudly. He took the three strides to the phone and checked the caller ID. It was the clinic. He hit the 'talk' button hastily.

"Hello?" he spoke, trying not to sound too anxious.

"Mr. Halliwell?" a female receptionist spoke from the other end.

"Yes," he answered.

"We have your wife's results in. You can pick them up any time you would like," she informed him. Coop held the phone out at arm's length and jumped up and down once. His anxiety was giving way to excitement.

"That's great. I'll be there as soon as I can," he said and hung up before the woman could say anything more.

He put the phone back on the cradle and had an inner debate. Did he go and get Phoebe first or get the results. He figured she would want to know at the same time. With that figured out, he disappeared. He reappeared in her office. Luckily her door was closed. She looked up and jumped slightly.

"Hi, honey," she greeted, getting up from her chair and walking around the desk.

"The clinic just called. The results are in. Do you want to go get them?" he informed her.

"Yes…I would," she answered, giving him a wink and a kiss. They disappeared in a pulse. They appeared at the clinic. Coop had to run after Phoebe as she sprinted up the front stairs and towards the elevator. She pushed the up arrow several times, wanting it to go faster.

"Relax," Coop told her just as the doors slid open and they stepped inside. Phoebe pushed the button for the second floor. Phoebe raced to the reception desk.

"Hi…Phoebe Halliwell. I'm here to pick up my test results," she said in a hurried voice. The receptionist nodded and searched her desk for the papers. She handed them through the window to Phoebe.

"Now if you have any questions, you can call the doctor and she'll be glad to talk to you," the woman told the couple as they left.

"Well...what does it say?" Coop asked. Phoebe flipped through and smiled broadly.

"Well…we are fine! Both of us. I think it must have been all of my doubts and hard feelings that were interfering," Phoebe answered, throwing her arms around her husband. They disappeared to Manor. Piper was just on her way out.

"Geez. Don't scare me like that," she scolded.

"I'm fine! We're going to have a baby," Phoebe squealed and jumped up and down like a small child. Piper looked surprised.

"That's wonderful. Have you told Paige?" she asked. Phoebe shook her head and she and Coop disappeared once more. They found Paige helping a charge.

"Hey you two…you look happy," Paige commented.

"I'm going to have a baby," Phoebe told her baby sister.

"That's great. I guess that vision quest really did help," Paige giggled, giving both her sister and brother-in-law a hug.

Phoebe beamed up at Coop. Suddenly she laid a hand on her stomach and felt a new sensation. It was as if a baby had kicked.

"I…I think I'm pregnant," she exclaimed.


End file.
